


He Wears Short Skirts

by Scythela



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Begging, Bottom John, Collars, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom Paul, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Leashes, Light Spanking, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub John, Teasing, Top Paul, Verbal Humiliation, i told you this was gonna be a bitch to tag, i wrote this during zoom classes too, just... a lot of whining and begging, might have errors lmao?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythela/pseuds/Scythela
Summary: “Christ, don’t be such a tease, just fuck me already!”“Don’t be an impertinent brat, Lennon.” Paul tutted and tugged the leash firmly, eliciting a choked gasp from John. “Watch your mouth unless you want me to fucking leave you like this. Naughty sluts don’t get fucked, but you don’t want that, don’t you? ”------Usually, it's one or the other who'd wear the ridiculous feminine get-up. John's a persistent kinky bastard, so he easily convinced Paul to wear a pair together.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	He Wears Short Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> i wear t shirts, he's cheer captain, and i'm the dark lord satan // hey doc i hope you like this!!

Even with the very little clothing he wore, the room felt too hot for John, who felt like his skin was on fire. Every touch felt like an iron brand that seared and burnt, but perhaps he was exaggerating. Was it because it was Paul touching him all over? John would say yes. The black skirt and sheer lace panties he wore barely provided any stimulation, but begging for more unsurprisingly got him nowhere. Paul didn’t listen to his pleas, focusing on teasing him instead.

The “clothes” they wore were almost identical if it weren’t for the difference in colours. Everything John wore was black while Paul’s skirt, stockings, heels, and panties were a pretty shade of baby pink which complimented his rosy skin greatly. As a bonus, a hint of a happy trail appeared above the waistband of his skirt, which tempted John to rip it off him completely. Thanks to the heels, Paul stood taller than him by a few centimetres. He looked like the definition of innocence while acting like the embodiment of sin.

They had been kissing for the past few minutes, lips red and wet with spit as John held his hands behind his back per Paul’s command.

Paul tugged the leash connected to a collar around John’s neck firmly to break their kiss. “Johnny.”

“Y-yes, daddy?”

“Be a good boy for daddy and get on your knees for me.”

Though he was a man of great ego and pride, John enjoyed being humiliated by Paul. As a man, it was insulting and degrading to be called a good boy, but John was the kind of degenerate to get off on that.

John’s knees fell onto the carpeted ground with a dull thud. He eagerly slipped Paul’s panties to his ankles and lifted the pink pleated skirt before awaiting further instruction. He breathed heavily and gazed at the man before him, a pang of hunger washing over him like a tidal wave.

Paul gave his erection a few pumps before he slowly rubbed the tip against John’s lips, relishing the slippery feeling of his precum. John hummed as a form of non-verbal plea and tried hard not to open his mouth right then and there, aiming to please the man who made it a rule to be patient.

“Open your mouth, darling,” said Paul, voice dulcet. John complied and he slowly thrust his cock deep into John’s throat and let out a breathy sigh, raking fingers through his auburn locks.

He bobbed his head inch by inch, breathing through his nose and inhaling Paul’s musky scent. God, he was intoxicating. John’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when he tasted the bitter precum on his tongue and when Paul’s dick hit the back of his throat. He didn’t have much time to adjust before the bassist set a swift pace as he fucked his mouth, the crazed rhythm resembling that of a jackhammer. He felt himself gag when Paul pulled the leash, further constricting his throat. _Ohhh fuck…_ As a result, he let out a gagging noise as spit dribbled down his lips.

“Fucking look at you, baby,” He hissed, hips moving like pistons. “You’re so fucking perfect like this, gagging on daddy’s cock. You love it, don’t you? You naughty boy.”

The filth that tumbled from Paul’s soft lips never ceased to send bolts of arousal to John’s already painfully hard dick. Small tears pricked the corner of his eyes as his muffled moans turned into drawn-out hums, sending vibrations up Paul’s erection as his grip on Paul’s skirt tightened. Paul cursed under his breath and as a form of reward, he rubbed his heeled shoe against John’s erection, which only made the man mewl in pleasure.

“Pathetic.”

God, it really was, but John was about to die if he didn’t get any form of stimulation any sooner. He welcomed the feeling, even grinding against it in desperation as he continued sucking Paul off, tongue constantly swirling with much talent and gusto. The combination of a collar around his neck and a cock down his throat made it more difficult to breathe, but it only added to the intense pleasure that pooled in his gut.

With a grunt, Paul abruptly tugged the leash. “Alright, that’s enough, boy. Get on the bed.”

John slowly took Paul’s cock out of his mouth and gave the tip a gentle kiss before he let himself be guided to the bed. He went on all fours, head down and ass up, causing his skirt to rise and reveal his bum. He breathed unevenly as he anxiously felt the bed sink as Paul moved behind him. Paul’s hands roamed across John’s torso and made their way to his chest, fingers tweaking John’s pink nipples, thumbing and pinching them until they turned into hardened nubs. The older of the two whined again.

“Daddy, please, please,” John begged mindlessly.

“What do you want, boy?” Paul whispered into John’s ear, hand sliding down to John’s crotch and tracing the outline of his weeping dick. “What does my pretty whore want?”

Whore. _Fuck._ “Mm, I want you to fuck me,” John groaned and ground his bum against Paul’s skirt-covered crotch. “I need to feel your cock in my ass, daddy… Need you to fill me up with your hot spunk.”

“So, you want daddy to cum in your pretty hole until you’re dripping, is that it? Seeing it run down your pretty thighs would be a pretty sight to see.” Paul rummaged the nearby nightstand and procured a pair of handcuffs, quickly binding John’s wrists to the bedposts. “What would the others think of you bound and _begging_ for my dick like a fucking slut, hmm? I bet they’d love to pass you around like a whore.”

John moaned in shame and buried his head in the pillow. His erection throbbed again, pressed against the sheer lace panties, precum creating a damp spot by the tip. The fabric barely provided any friction which infuriated John deeply which caused him to pathetically buck his hips to the air. The cuffs rattled noisily as the metal dug into his skin, resulting in red rings etched onto his wrists.

“But I won’t let them. Do you know why, Johnny? It’s because you’re my little _fucktoy_.” Paul squeezed John’s crotch and John let out an unmanly high-pitched whine. “Every fucking inch of you is mine, got that?”

John nodded frantically, but it wasn’t the response Paul wanted. He realized his mistake too late and received a sharp slap to his ass, causing him to give a pitiful whimper. Paul tugged the leash again, a bit harsher this time.

“I asked you a question, boy. Answer it.” His tone was dark and commanding. John knew better than to disobey.

He bit his lip, apologetic. “Y-yes, daddy. I’m sorry, daddy.”

Satisfied, Paul gave John’s round bum another smack.

Warm calloused hands ran up and down John’s legs, feeling the smooth fabric against the soft skin. The stockings stretched a bit as they tried their best to hug John’s plump thighs, marked by countless bite marks that stung from previous sessions. John never really saw the appeal in his legs, but Paul was always there to shower them with heated praises as he bit his thighs in reverence. Curious to see his reaction, Paul dug his thumb into one of the bitemarks and John yelped in pain.

“Did that hurt, Johnny?” He asked, tone mockingly sweet.

John keened and nodded again. “Mhm, it did, daddy.”

Paul smirked. “Good.”

John imagined hazel eyes gleaming with lust, a ravenous sense of hunger palpable in Paul’s gorgeous features. The bassist took his sweet time in teasing John, kissing and nibbling his skin to dot it with hickeys. His hand snaked between John’s legs and palmed John’s hard dick, further frustrating the poor man. _Fucking hell!_ Fed up with all the teasing, he gritted his teeth and yelled. “Christ, stop teasing and just fuck me already!”

“Don’t be an impertinent _brat_ , Lennon.” Paul tutted and pulled the leash firmly, eliciting a choked gasp from John. “Watch your mouth unless you want me to fucking leave you like this. Naughty sluts don’t get fucked but you don’t want that, don’t you? ”

John frantically shook his head, immediately regretting his slip of the tongue. Why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut? He was a fucking idiot. “No! No daddy, I’m sorry—”

“Of course you are.” Paul hummed, mulling over his words with a hint of sadistic enjoyment. “Tell me, you were just being a bit difficult, weren’t you, baby?”

John nodded. “I… I was, daddy. I won’t do it again, I promise.”

He received a soft kiss to the back of his neck and he swore to God that he felt electric shocks run up his spine. He mewled at the ticklish sensation of Paul’s kisses as they trailed down his sweat-covered back, stopping at right above his skirt.

“Good boy,” Paul cooed. “Spread your pretty thighs for me.”

John eagerly obeyed, spreading them as much as he could without hurting himself. Paul’s hands groped John’s laced-covered bum one last time, whispering low praises that John can’t comprehend. Once he tugged the panties off John, Paul bit his lip when he saw the metallic object snug between John’s cheeks.

“You dirty whore.” Paul laughed. “You never told me you were wearing a plug.”

“I— nngh—Wanted to surprise you, daddy,” John shakily said.

“Fuck, baby.” He groaned, slowly moving the metal plug in and out. “You’re such a good boy for me, Johnny. Always eager to please. My perfect little cumdump.” John keened at the praise, beaming with a smile. When the plug was almost completely out of his rim, Paul would shove it back in without warning, causing John to whimper and jerk back to feel more of it. He glanced down and saw his dick poking out of his black skirt, leaking small dollops of precum that stained his stockings and the sheets as Paul continued his slow sensual torture.

When Paul fully took the plug out, John’s hole fluttered as he whined at the loss. When he heard the familiar click of the lube bottle’s cap, he perked up in excitement. Paul was applying lube on his cock and stroked it a bit before deeming it slick enough. “I’m gonna fuck you hard, Johnny.”

John groaned and threw his head back in relief. _Fucking finally!_ “Oh, yes! Yes! Shit!” Eager, he lifted his bum higher and whined. “Daddy, please! I need— I need y— FUCK!”

John let out a long, awful moan that hitched in his throat when he felt Paul breach his walls. His red lips formed a perfect “o” shape when he felt his cock go deeper inch by inch until Paul was buried to the hilt, fully bottoming out. He hissed behind him, cursing when he started to move.

Paul knew John liked it rough, so he wasted no time in setting a rapid pace that reduced John to broken words and tears. From behind, Paul’s skirt swished violently as he moved and the sound of wet skin against skin was erotic to John’s ears. Even though he prepped himself well enough with the plug, he still felt the painful stretch around Paul’s cock. It was enough to knock all the air out his lungs and send him into a sobbing state.

“Fuck, you’re so tight around me. I love it.” Paul groaned at the sight of John, broken and shivering beneath him.

The handcuffs and the chain of the leash rattled noisily but neither compared to the volume of John’s moans. As Paul fucked him ruthlessly, he held the leash in an iron grip, reducing John’s heavy breathing to short gasps of air that only made him more lightheaded. John couldn’t tell if the blurriness of his surroundings were due to his tears or slipping consciousness but fuck almighty, he was in fucking heaven. He lowly moaned through it all, gasping when Paul hit the spot.

“Found it,” Paul smirked and angled his thrusting with talent that only came from experience. His dick pummeled the spot that always lit John’s nerves on fire, causing John to jerk violently in intense pleasure. “How does daddy’s cock feel, baby?”

“Fuck! It feels g-good!” He said shakily, voice unsteady as he cried out. “I love it, daddy, I love it, fuck— _harder_ , please!”

Of course, Paul complied, the pace turning into something merciless that made John’s jaw clench as he felt the hot pleasure singing his body. “A right cockslut, you are, getting fucked by a man in a skirt.” He snarled, asphyxiating John with the collar again. “You’re writhing like a bitch in heat, Lennon.”

John keened at the insult. “Fuck, d-daddy!”

Paul growled, palming the bed to grab something. “I think I’ve had enough of your whining, Johnny. Open your mouth.”

John obeyed again, his wet mouth opening as the bassist commanded. Without warning, Paul shoved John’s lacy panties in his mouth as a makeshift gag to stop all his blabbering. John bit into them, tasting his own cum against his tongue.

This was where he belonged; bound with little to no stimulation for his bobbing dick, his ass raw as Paul used his hole from behind, muttering the filthiest praises and insults he could muster with a lust-addled brain. He wouldn’t mind spending eternity like this, forever under Paul. He bit down on the panties, sharp canines digging into the lace as his spit got them damp. He breathed heavily through his aquiline nose, the lack of air in his lungs making him dizzy.

The abrupt muffled “oh! oh! oh!” was a telltale sign that John was incredibly close to the edge. Sweat dripped from his forehead as his lashes fluttered wildly and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Intense heat pooled in his gut as he felt a knot of pleasure turn into something almost painful and overwhelming, better than anything he ever felt before. A million sensations shot up John’s cock, making it twitch and spurt thick globs of cum contrasted his black stockings.

He didn’t want to cum before his daddy. No, no, no— It was the last thing he wanted right now, even if he _really_ wanted to cum. Besides, he didn’t want the punishment that usually followed if he did so, even if it sounded incredibly hot.

From behind, Paul noticed John’s dazed and euphoric state. He tore the wet panties from John’s mouth, earning a loud whine in the process.

“You wanna cum, baby?” asked Paul, tugging the leash to get John’s attention. “You wanna soil the sheets with your spunk, you dirty boy?”

John cried out in bliss, nodding frantically as he snivelled into the pillow. “F-fuck, I do! Daddy, please let me cum, need— I need to— Please!”

“Come on, slut.” Paul spanked John’s ass again, marking it with a red handprint. “I know you can fucking beg better than that!”

“F-fuck, daddy, please—” John sputtered out, tears running freely down his cheeks and adam’s apple bobbing against the collar. He needed to cum so bad, it was making him insane. “I wanna cum, please let me cum, I wanna be good for you— fuck! Please! Daddy!” He dragged out the word as a broken whine escaped his lips, his hips quivering in desperation.

“Alrighty, daddy always takes care of you, doesn’t he?” Paul wrapped a hand around John’s weeping erection and pumped it rapidly. “Cum for me, my sweet boy. Cum for daddy.”

John cried out, bucking his hips into Paul’s fist. “Sssshit— Paul!”

Sticky ropes of cum painted the underside of the black skirt and John could swear that his vision turned white for a second. He can’t help but moan so loudly when Paul continued to fuck him through it. Paul admired his handiwork, eyeing John’s shivering body with a satisfied glee that only came from a man who relished control. With one powerful thrust, he shot his load inside John’s hole, filling it with the hot spunk that John craved. John shivered again when he felt the hot, sticky liquid fill him up.

He sniffled, his body a shivering wreck. “The plug… inside.” John rasped.

Knowing what he meant, Paul retrieved the plug from the end of the bed and put it back in John’s bum. “Fucking hell, you’re so beautiful. My pretty cumdump, all spent and tired under me,” He cooed, unlocking the handcuffs with a small _clink_. John flopped onto his back with a tired sigh and finally saw Paul’s pretty face. He looked fucked out; his black hair a wild mess, lips a glossy shade of red, and pupils blown amongst his hazel irises.

“Mhm, you look hot too,” said John, snaking an arm around Paul’s neck and pulling him in for another lazy kiss.

“Oh Johnny, you did so well… I’m proud of you.” Paul peppered his flushed face with kisses, affectionately kissing his nose last. “I really do hope I wasn’t too rough. I don’t want to hurt you… well, _that_ much,” He said, undoing the collar and checking for bruises.

“No, no, you were perfect. Stellar performance as usual, Macca.” John sighed, a content smile playing on his lips. “Well, this is wonderful and all, but could you please be a darling and take these bloody stockings off? Don’t have a clue how you got used to these itchy bastards.”

“I never do.” He slowly took everything off John, gently kissing his thighs as he removed the soiled stockings. “I’ll wash these tomorrow so rest up, you kinky perv.”

Paul grimaced when he saw the state of his skirt, wrinkled beyond recognition. He tossed everything he and John wore into a nearby hamper and retrieved a wet rag to clean John’s body, careful and thorough as he did so.

Christ, what did John do to get a boyfriend like Paul?

Paul laid on the spot next to John, their legs tangling as they shared a warm embrace. John felt his eyelids start to droop low due to exhaustion and he kissed Paul one last time before nestling his head under Paul’s chin.

“Mm, I love you. So much.”

Paul smiled, raking his fingers through John’s auburn locks as he slowly fell asleep. “I love you too, Johnny.”

**Author's Note:**

> you ever just... be so miserable, you write porn? comments and kudos hella appreciated


End file.
